


The June's heroine

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Mystery, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Yu is always glad to to come back to inaba. When Nanako mentions about the June's heroine yu's interest is pipped. Especially when it seems Yosuke wants to avoid all talk about the subject.





	1. Coming back home

There was no doubt that Yu was glad to be back in the small town of Inaba. This place was truly like a home to him and this was the place where all his treasured friends and family were. Yu smiled as he helped Nanako bake a cake for her class. It was the first thing she had requested of Yu once he got here and Yu was more than happy to comply with her wishes. Nanako sang cheerfully as she mixed the stuff in the bowl together. “Every day’s great at your June’s” she sang. “Hey big bro do you think we could give some cake to the Hana-chan” Nanako inquired. “ I’m sure we can save some for her who is Hana-chan?” Yu questioned. He regularly phoned Dojima and sometimes he got to talk to Nanako as well when she wasn’t busy but there had never been any talk of Hana-chan. “ she’s the June’s heroine of course! She saves the store from the evil monsters that try to take over” she said excitedly. “Hana-chan is amazing! I want to be just like her when I grow up” Nanako grinned as she carried on singing. Yu decided he could ask Yosuke about it later and find out who Hana-chan really was.   
Yu waved goodbye to the Dojima's as he headed over to Yosuke house to stay the night. Of course he loved spending time with Dojima and Nanako but Yosuke was in a different place in his heart. Before he could even knock at the door Yosuke opened it with a big grin on his face. “Hey partner long time no see it’s good to have you back” Yosuke grinned his smile widening by the minute. Yu could only stare at the beauty before him. It had been so long since they last met up and all Yu was wanted to do was ravish Yosuke there and then but he held back his desires. “it’s been too long “ Yu replied with an equally wide grin.

  
Yu said a quick hello to Yosuke's parents before Yosuke ushered him up the stairs and into his room. Yu took a seat on one of the free chairs glad that there was only one futon that had been set out. “I missed you” Yosuke whispered in a shy voice as he looked to the ground. He started fidgeting with the string of his headphones which Yu knew was a sigh of nervousness. He grabbed Yosuke's arm and pulled in on his lap so Yosuke was sitting on top of him. “I missed you too partner” he whispered hotly in Yosuke's ear. Yosuke shivered in response and Yu smirked. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one missing the physical contact they had. “Want me to show you how much?” Yu whispered again this time licking Yosuke's ear playfully. Yu pushed Yosuke’s hips down so he could feel Yu's hardening member which caused Yosuke to jerk upwards. “Mhmm partner” Yosuke moaned grinding into Yu as well. “Did you think of me when you did this alone at night” Yu smirked tracing Yosuke's growing package with his fingertips. “ of course I did partner. Your the only person I could think about.” Yosuke groaned as Yu began nibbling on his neck. “where did you touch first?” Yu inquired a d Yosuke groaned once more. “ I would think about the places you like to touch. I would start with the nipples and work my way down aaaa” Yosuke was caught off guard as Yu had began lifting the loose v t-shirt he was wearing up and began circling his fingers around Yosuke nipples which elicited some sweet sounds from Yosuke which only caused Yu to grow harder.   
Yu slowly worked his way down Yosuke's body teasingly knowing it would only wind Yosuke up even more. “ Mumm partner I need you so much right now” Yosuke begged as his hips began twitching up with every touch. “ Your so eager tonight partner” Yu moaned In Yosuke's ear knowing what the word partner did to him. As predicted Yosuke groaned louder and leaned into Yu. “please Yu if you don’t do it soon I’m gonna cum in my pants” Yosuke groaned moving his hips around. Yu chuckled to himself. “What if that’s exactly what I want you to do?” he grinned as Yosuke looked shocked and lustful at the same time. It was a face that only Yu got to see and a face that wanted to just tease Yosuke more. Yu lifted Yosuke up so his hips were in the air as Yu fondled around his ass pressing against his asshole whilst putting pressure on Yosuke member. It was clear that Yosuke was enjoying the attention as he jerked In different directions and tried to hold back his growing voice. “Hey partner how close do you think you are now?” Yu asked as Yosuke leant into him “ soooooo close” Yosuke moaned. “ please Yu” Yu loved it when Yosuke begged so he began thrusting his own hard member against Yosuke and thrusting his hand against Yosuke package. Yosuke gave one final jerk as he let himself be taken off by the pleasure. Just seeing Yosuke's reaction was enough for Yu as he tugged his pants and boxers down as he gave a few strokes of his own and let his own release out. “ geez partner I know you missed me and all but did you really have to make me cum In my pants” Yosuke complained as he removed his wet trousers and boxers and replaced them with some others. “ who said I missed you” Yu teased and Yosuke threw a pillow at him.” Jackass ,your body certainly seemed to” Yosuke grinned back and Yu planted a kiss on his lips. “ Yes I did miss you but right now you need a shower you stink” Yosuke threw a light lunch at him “ whose fault is that?”

After the two of them had got showered and dressed into their pyjamas, they stayed up and played some games. It was nice just to speak d time together without any reason. Just chilling and enjoying the each others company. Soon enough they were snuggled up in Yosuke's futon and Yu had insisted that they remained close so Yu was now spooning Yosuke. “Oh yeah there was something I wanted to ask you. Do you know about the June’s heroine? “ Yu asked. He expected Yosuke to just explained how it was a new way to get costumers in or something but Yosuke seemed horrified. “ How... how did you find out about that?” Yosuke questioned nervously. Yu was now intrigued was it something Yosuke didn’t want people to know about? “ Nanako was talking about it earlier. She said she wanted to give Hana-chan some cake” Yu said simply and Yosuke just laughed. “ of course Nanako would but you should just forget about it. Hana-chan doesn’t like to be in public” Yosuke said in a final sort of tone. “ who is she though?” Yu asked and Yosuke sighed. “ nobody knows okay just drop it” Yosuke puffed and rolled around. “ Sorry I just wanted to make Nanako happy I didn’t mean to upset you” Yu said quickly. Once Yosuke was in a silk it took ages to get him back of it. “ it’s fine let’s just get some sleep okay “ Yu nodded and risked putting his arm over Yosuke. When Yosuke didn’t move it he knew he was forgiven. The question was who was the June’s heroine and why was Yosuke so protective of her?


	2. Investigating the heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Yosuke is at work, Yu begins to investigate the June's heroine.

Yu woke up the next morning comfortably lying next to Yosuke who was groaning about his shift at June’s. “Geez this sucks I was wanted to spend more time with you while you were here” Yosuke pouted blowing a strand of hair from out of his face and Yu couldn't help but find him adorable. “Ill be here when you get back. I’m just going to go and say hi to people anyway” Yu explained but Yosuke still sighed. “When I get back we are going to have a nice chill night” Yosuke said with determined that Yu could only nod to. He knew that questioning Yosuke further about the June’s heroine would only make him mad so decided on a different method. Investigating himself. He walked Yosuke to June’s and kissed him goodbye which made his boyfriend blush much to Yu's amusement. He then went to visit the friends he had not seen inages. Unfortunately Naoto and Rise were in the city for different reasons. Yu decided to go and visit Kanji at the textiles shop. Kanji was more than happy to see him when he arrived. “Senpai I forgot ya were coming today” He grinned and gave him a firm pat on the back. Kanji told Yu about his new ideas about what to knit in the shop. It turned out Kanji's designs were pretty popular so his mother had asked him to make some more which seems like it had helped Kanji’s confidence. “So what you doing round here anyway?” Kanji asked all of a sudden. Yu explained how Yosuke was at work so he thought about visiting everyone else since it had been a while since he had come back to Inaba. This seemed to satisfy Kanji’s curiosity for now but a sudden idea came to Yu. “Do you know about the June’s herorine? I heard about it from Nanako and I was just wondering if you knew.” Kanji shrugged his shoulders in resposne. “not heard of them. Maybe Chie and Yukiko may know more they are always at June’s” Kanji said and Yu made a mental note to head over to the inn after chatting with Kanji some more.

  
After saying his goodbyes to Kanji, Yu headed to catch the bus that stopped outside the Amagi inn. He knew that Chie would probably be there as well since it was becoming fairly obvious that the two like each other. Whether they were together however was a different matter. When he arrived at the door he was greeted by the shocked faces of his two friends who seemed very pleased to see him. “Narukami come on in” Yukiko politely asked whilst Chie ushered him indoors. Yu was glad to see the girls looking happy and well busy. It looked like business was blooming once more. “So Yosuke been busy then” Chie teased grinning at Yu and he laughed. “ Yeah he is working hard at June’s” Yu replied which caused Chie and Yukiko to giggle to each other. Yu raised his eyebrows questioningly whilst the girls had to calm themselves down. “it sounds like Yosuke having a great time” Chie laughed and Yukiko ginned. “I bet he hasn’t told you yet” Yukiko said smiling micheviously. Yu just looked at them confused. “ I’m sure you will find out soon “Yukiko laughed whilst Chie burst into hysterics once more. “I gotta film it next time” Chie commented. Yu didn’t even bother asking what they were on about. It was clear they had no intention of telling him. “ Actually I wanted to ask if you knew about the June’s heroine?” Yu asked simply but to his surprised the girls you stated laughing hysterically once more. “Ask Yosuke” Chie managed to say. It was pointless to try and get any more answers out of them while they were like this so he made the ex use that he was going to pick up Yosuke from his shift before leaving the girls laughing on the sofa.

  
The walk to Junes didn’t take as long as Yu thought. Maybe with all the things on his mind and his desire to see Yosuke as soon as possible had urged him to walk faster. Either way Yu was quickly approaching June’s and the thought of seeing Yosuke made him grin happily. Seeing Yosuke always cheered him up. Yosuke was like a ball of sunshine to him. Always bright and trying his best to help. It was one of the reasons Yu loved him so much. Yu entered June’s and spotted Yosuke just about to leave his shift. “Yosuke!” he called out. Yosuke whipped his head round seeing You standing at the entrance and smiled. “hey partner what you doing here?” he asked though it looked like he was checking nobody else was there. “I thought I would come and pick you up are you not happy to see me” Yu pouted knowing it would make Yosuke laugh. “Of course I am partner! Let’s just get out of here” Yosuke dragged Yu at rapid speed till they were faraway from the shop and Yu couldn’t help but wonder why Yosuke was so keen to leave.

  
Yosuke’s parents welcomed them back with wide arms and had even prepared dinner for them. Yosuke really did have the best parents. Yu thought as he and Yosuke munched down on their dinner. Soon the boys headed to the bedroom with Yosuke insisting that the beat the final boss of their game tonight. “Im just going to grab a shower okay ?” Yosuke asked grabbing his things together whilst Yu nodded searching for the disk. Yosuke’s room was as he liked to call it an organised mess. Yosuke would place things In the most random places. After searching through the variety of games that Yosuke had put on his shelf, Yu decided he had to be more adventurous. He began searching under the bed because that was where most of Yosuke stuff ended up and that’s when he found it. A pair of women’s underwear. It was nothing fancy or sexy just simple but the shock made Yu throw them on the bed in disgust. Who’s were they? Why were they here? Was Yosuke cheating on him? Yu shook his head at the last thought. It couldn’t be possible. He trusted Yosuke with all his heart. Yosuke was kind and considerate definitely not the kind of person to cheat. Yet the stupid fear was still there. It was at that moment Yosuke returned from his shower and looked in horror at what Yu was holding. “ Partner it’s not what you think?” He said quickly and it was clear from his voice that he was scared. “What is it then?” Yu asked keeping his voice calm even if he was panicking inside. “I... errmmm... I can’t explain it well...you free Saturday?” Yosuke asked suddenly and Yu nodded. “Come to June’s on Saturday. It will explain everything. I’m sorry it’s too embarrassing” Yosuke looked down at the floor with a small blush forming on his cheeks and Yu couldn’t help but find it cute. “Okay I’ll come” whatever Yosuke was hiding he was willing to tell You eventually so Yu decided to trust Yosuke. He was his partner no matter what. “thank you, thank you I was so worried you were going to break up with me” Now Yu had calmed down a little he could see the panic and tears forming on Yosuke’s face and couldn’t help but pull him into a hug. “I could never break up with you. Your the best thing that ever happened to me” Yu said nuzzling into him. “ I promise this will all be explained” Yosuke said determined. Now all Yu could do was wait till Saturday.


	3. Hana-chan Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu finds out the truth about Hana-chan.

Saturday morning came eventually. It had taken all of Yu's restraint to hold back from asking Yosuke about what had happened but he knew he had to be patient. Yu would tell him in time. He got ready fairly early, having a shower , entertaining Nanako and speaking to Dojima. He couldn’t help but think about Yosuke. He had spent most of his time working so they had hardly seen each other. Some part of Yu suspected that it was too avoid Yu till Saturday which kind of made him feel depressed. He gathered his stuff and told Dojima and Nanako he was going over to Yosuke's. He decided that it would be far better not to mention June’s in front of Nanako in case she wanted to come along. Yu felt like this was something he shouldn’t drag Nanako into. Yu said his goodbyes before heading over to the store.  
June’s was surprisingly busy for a Saturday morning. June’s was a big brand so it was to be expected that it would be busy but Yu never expected to be this busy. He headed up to the food court dodging people as he went to find an even bigger crowd there. It seemed like there was some sort of performance going on. Yu moved closer to the stage and was surprised by who he saw up there. “Everyone I need your power to bring June’s back to life! Help me” the performer asked. That’s when everyone began chanting “Hana-chan Hana-chan” whilst Hana-Chan danced around d the stage. Yu met eyes with Hana-chan and that’s when he knew for sure. There never had been a Hana-chan only Yosuke. Except Yosuke was wearing a long blonde wig that was bunched up in twintails. He was wearing a white and blue silky dress that was styled like some sort of magical girl dress with a small blue bow at the front and back. The dress didn’t have sleeves instead had arm sleeves that slipped up the arm to the armpit and covered his arms to his hands. The white socking’s with the lacy string heading upwards was a nice touch to go with the blue heels. Yu couldn’t help but be in awe as he watched Yosuke perform. “ Come on we need to shout out louder they can’t hear our voices” Yosuke or Hana-chan shouted getting all the kids up on their feet and chanting once more. It really was a sight to see and Yu could see why Yosuke had wanted to keep it a secret now which made him grin. Yosuke had spotted Yu in the crowd and Yu spotted the blush forming across his face. Yu carried on watching in amusement. Seeing this new side of Yosuke was stirring up all the emotions inside him and right now he watched Yosuke all to himself. “Thanks again for helping saving June’s everyone. You all ready to do our special pose” Yosuke and the rest of he children jumped up doing a sailor moon like pose and Yu couldn’t help but laugh. Yosuke then waved as he headed off the stage and Yu just had to follow him.   
The crowd had slowly started disappearing as the show had ended now. Yu grinned grabbing Yosuke's shoulder and turning him round to face him. “ so this is what you were hiding from me” Yu smirked leaning closer to Yosuke. He could already smell the perfume that had been added and the smell of his normal shampoo. Yosuke looked all vulnerable in the presence of Yu, backed up against the wall like that. Yu couldn’t resist pushing his leg closer to Yosuke’s thighs pushing them open ever so slightly which caused Yosuke to let out a gentle but erotic sigh. “It just happened one day. The actress we had suddenly left and I was the only one who knew the words then somehow I got stuck with this role since I knew the character and we’ll that’s how I became Hana-chan” Yosuke muttered quickly looking down at the floor. Yu just grinned. “ well I think you look beautiful Hana-chan” Yosuke sighed and Yu laughed. “Besides I want explore all of you” Yu smirked slipping his hand up and down Yosuke's exposed thigh. “Yuuu” Yosuke shuddered falling slightly down the wall. “ At least let’s go somewhere more private” Yosuke begged tugging at his dress. Yu grinned mischievously. “Well I know the perfect place for that “ Yu chuckled dragging Yosuke Into the old staff room which was now Yosuke’s dressing room. Yosuke gasped as Yu pushed him up against the wall and kissed him deeply. Clashing their tongues together passionately causing Yosuke to moan into the kiss weakly. Yu trickled his hands up his thighs once more slipping the dress up slightly as he did.Yu watched as Yosuke became more and more flushed as he felt Yu's fingers danced up him finally stopping and tracing the growing member that was growing more and more prominent with each touch. Yu licked his lips taking in the view. “hey Hana-chan can you show me your magical move” Yu smirked. Yosuke sighed as he spread his legs and lifted the dress slightly revealing the underwear he had picked out especially. Yu grinned as Yosuke revealed the lacy blue and white panties that matches his dress and could only nod in appreciation. “Like what you see then” Yosuke asked as he lifted the dress even higher and slipped his own hand in his underwear. Yu stood back in shock but also delight as he watched Yosuke stroke himself. Yosuke was whimpering slightly as he continued rubbing himself looking up at Yu with lustful eyes. Yu gasped a little and began nibbling on Yosuke’s neck which caused the boy to moan. Yu felt it was up to him to carry on as he caressed Yosuke hand so they were both touching his member. “Yuuu I missed you” Yosuke moaned slipping off the panties and lying down on the table behind them. Yosuke was strangely forward right now not that Yu was complaining. He undid his trousers pulling them down with his boxers and lined up with Yosuke’s now twitching hole. “you sure?” Yu asked but Yosuke just nodded and that was all the conformation Yu needed as he began thrusting into Yosukes prostate. The feeling of togetherness, being bonded with another. It was just too good besides Yosuke really did look cute In that outfit. Yosuke Jolted into Yu following every moment that was made eagerly. Yu reached down and fondled Yosuke's package which meant more pleasure for the boy. Soon enough they were both caught up In each others rhythm. Rocking back and forth each other, breathing heavily and gasping for air and Yu felt Yosuke leak into his hand and that in itself was enough to cause Yu to give one more big thrust before cumming into his boyfriend.  
They both took several minutes to recover from their antiques and Yu couldn’t help but laugh. “What is it?” Yosuke asked defensively. “Just wondering how I was going to explain this to Nanako. She always wanted to meet Hana-chan” Yu laughed and Yosuke just sighed. “well if she hasn’t already seen through my disguise then maybe I can visit” Yosuke said but clearly uncomfortable. “you don’t have to” Yu said quickly and Yosuke smiled. “Its cool Nanako is cool. Sorry about not telling you about this. It was just I didn’t really know how to bring it up or say it” Yu nodded understandingly. “ hey it made for a nice surprise and I don’t mind seeing more of Hana-chan” Yu teased causing Yosuke to laugh as well. He really did have the best boyfriend.

* * *

One more chapter to go 😀


End file.
